No Need for Undead
by Tyreal316
Summary: Tenchi Muyo/Blade X-Over


Tenchi Muyo is property of aic entertainment and the Blade movies are property of New Line Home Videos or some other movie company (not me). Please don't sue me. And, to all other vampire, sci-fi, and/or general fiction companies, if I accidentally copy of whatever it is you did, I'm sorry, I waive all rights to it, and for the love of God please don't sue me! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No Need for Undead  
  
Chapter 1: He who walks in day & night-  
  
It was another typical day in the Masaki household. Outside, the scene was perfectly idyllic, birds chirping, the grass sparkling with the morning dew, and a pair of lone guardians stood, watching over the house they were sworn to protect. Inside, however, the scene, while natural, was far from idyllic. Two women, one purple-haired, the other cyan-haired, were currently engaged in what could be mistaken as Europe WW2. Explosions could be heard, blasts crisscrossed the living room (specially modified to withstand them; brilliant Washu!), and cries so loud and confusing that none could be sure if even they knew what they were fighting about. Tenchi, the likely object of their battle, had already left for the fields to appease the carrot carnasour Ryo-Ohki. Soon, however, the two grew weary of fighting, and decided to cease the battle temporarily.  
  
Out in the fields. Tenchi- "Hmm, seems like their fight has stopped, thank God. I wonder if they would care this much about me if they knew what I went out to do every night. He brooded silently over the idea as he worked diligently over the fields, aware that as he did, the creatures grew that much stronger.  
  
Somewhere in downtown Tokyo around 10:30 P.M.. A small congregation of dark and brooding men stood silently around a small, grotesque idol, offering a prayer of silent homage, asking for strength against the one they fought. Suddenly, a tall, pale man emerged from behind the idol and said in a low, mournful voice. "Mailan e comai hoes."(All hail the lord of blood!) The congregation shifted their eyes to the man who had just emerged. Though somewhat disfigured, he seemed taller and with greater pride than all the others of the dark gathering. Man-"Hail, brothers and sisters. We have here to discuss how we intend to summon the darkness as was spoken in the Blood god's prophecy." Suddenly, another man spoke. Man #2-"Hail brother. I have my best scholars deciphering the riddle, we believe that in 6 days time, we will have the answer we are looking for." Woman-"This is indeed good news brother. But you must hurry. For until we can summon the blood god, he is still a great threat to us." Man-"You speak with wisdom sister. She speaks the truth brother, until we can summon the blood god, we still must contend our old enemy, the one who walks in day & in night." Woman-"Yes, I have been one of the few fortunate enough to survive to see his strength. It is immense, many times greater than any of our kin, with virtually limitless power to match it. He killed 15 of our warriors with one shot, it was unbelievable!" Man-"Yes. I would even venture to say that his abilities rival that of our mighty blood god, truly a fearsome adversary." Man#2-"Perhaps if we struck the first blow, we could put him on the defensive, buying us the time we need. Our warriors could feed off the otherworlder's for extra strength, perhaps even forcing him to waste some time healing and recovering." Man-"Not likely, but it could buy us the time. Anything else before we adjourn this council." Man at the and of the table-"What is this fearsome warrior's name?" The woman stared at him hard for a minute, as though she feared to speak his name, then, with some effort, managed to utter two words. Woman-"Tenchi Masaki."  
  
Chapter 2: Two unexpected of visits Much later in the day (around 15 minutes after the previous conversation in Tokyo took place), after the conclusion of two more fights, it was time for dinner. There was nothing quite like a nice, quiet dinner to conclude the hustle and bustle of a busy but peaceful day. Not at this house anyway. The table was piled high with magnificent food, there was never- ending chatter between the occupants of the home, a little arguing, but all were in good spirits. All except one. Tenchi sat quietly in his chair, not taking part in the conversation around him, looking outside nervously. Everyone peered at him questioningly. Ayeka- "Tenchi, are you all right" Ryoko- "Yeah, you seem awfully nervous Tenchi." Tenchi suddenly came to. Tenchi- "What? No, everything's fine!" They were about to question further, when suddenly, the outside was filled with a strange light, like that of a landing craft. Everyone rushed outside to see who it was. A large Jurian craft was glowing ominously above them when suddenly, three figures materialized. They didn't have to think twice to know who it was. Sasami- "Mommy!" Misaki- "Sasami!" The smaller figure was soon engulfed in the strong arms of the larger figure, with both of them laughing in joy. Ayeka, soon broke down and followed suit after one of Misaki's viper-like stares. Ryoko fought down the urge to laugh. Funaho- "It's good to see you all again. I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Tenchi- "Of course not. Please come in." Yosho suddenly had decided to come down from his humble shrine and greet the others. Yosho- "Hello mother, father. I hope the evening finds you well." Funaho- "Hello Yosho. I am quite well, thank you." Azusa said nothing. He instead looked gruffly at Tenchi. He slowly walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Azusa- "So, your still alive. They came for a visit; I came for the sake of avoiding argument. Do anything stupid while I'm here, and you will regret it. Tenchi suddenly gave Azusa a strange look. A cold, hard stare that shook Azusa just a little. Tenchi whispered back. Tenchi- "I'm not the one who should be watching his ass Azusa." Azusa was about to comment when Mihoshi spoke suddenly. Mihoshi- "Such a long trip, you all must be tired." Washu spoke up to. Washu- "Yes, why don't you give Tenchi your luggage and we'll show you your room." Tenchi- "Wait a minute." Suddenly, a large assortment of different bags and suitcases appeared right above his head. He looked up. Time froze for just a second before they all fell on him in a huge heap. Misaki- "Thank you! Yes a visit is exactly what we came here for. A small holiday to enjoy some time with all of you! They began to walk inside chatting among themselves. Azusa grinned at Tenchi and started inside. Tenchi was going to start bringing everything in when he heard something. He realized what it was in split second. Tenchi- "Oh shit!" He quickly ran and caught up with the others. Mihoshi- "Tenchi where's the." Tenchi- "Be quiet and do exactly as I say. Your lived depend on it. Turn off your ship lights, and find a place to hide. Now!" He spoke with such force and influence that even Yosho obeyed without question. Tenchi suddenly vanished into the night. The others looked at each other in a confused stare for a second when they also heard a strange noise. It was like the sound of a silent wind tearing through the forest at great, but calculating speed. Suddenly, a large group of 30 or more figures emerged from the forest. Figure 1- "We are here." Figure 2- "Remind me again why we're doing this. Going against him is pure suicide." Figure 3- "Disobeying the council would have been to. At least this way, we go down in the blaze of glory." Figure 1- "You remember what the elders said. There were some others here from different worlds. Keep your eyes open, they might make a tasty last meal." Fear crept through Tenchi's extraterrestrial houseguests. These creatures were hunting for them, and someone else, whom they apparently feared greatly, so they could have two enemies to deal with. Suddenly, one appeared behind Yosho. Dark figure- "Blood!!" Yosho drew out the master key and with a great motion, stabbed right into the creature's torso. To their fearful amazement, the creature did no more then take a step backwards before he laughed and hit the sword away. Suddenly, more of the creatures appeared from behind. Ryoko let out a fierce cry and let loose a devastating blow to one of the creatures. To her surprise, the creature, merely grunted and grabbed her from behind, she tried to break free but, to her horror, realized these creatures were even stronger than she was. In a moment all were like this, with at least one creature restraining each of them. Not even Misaki could get away from their steel- like grip. They could all feel a foul breath breathing on their necks. Figure 2- "I think we have ourselves some aliens." Figure 1- "Are they safe to feed upon?" Figure 3- "Let me check." Suddenly, he bent over and bit into Yosho's neck. The others looked on disgust and fear as the creature began to drain Yosho's blood. Suddenly, a large set of lights appeared. A lone figure in a dark overcoat and wearing a pair of black sunglasses stood in the middle of the circle. Tenchi. To the amazement of Tenchi's guests, the creatures, the ones who possessed strength and abilities surpassing even Ryoko and survived Yosho's direct assault with one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, one by one let go of their captives, and backed away in fear. They moved back, whispering words like "day-walker" and "death angel" and emitting lion-like growls at the object of their fear. Tenchi looked at them and smiled. Tenchi- "Did I catch you fuckers at a bad time?" Suddenly, Tenchi whipped out an ordinary combat shotgun and, to the continuing amazement to those who considered Terran weapons primitive and had seen one of the bloodsuckers survive the Tenchi-ken sword, blasted one of the creatures and it was thrown back and dissolved in a thousand shards of fiery ashes. The others began to move even further back to try and regroup. Tenchi took aim and another of the creatures met a similar fate. One of them ran up to him whirling a pair of combat knives. Girl vampire- "Come here so I can rip your fucking head off!" Tenchi administered a kick to her chest and sent her flying to a nearby tree. Suddenly, three of them jumped up behind him and let loose an orgy of fire and metal from their weapons. Tenchi did a couple of incredibly fast movements and dodged all of them easily. As a final bullet was fired, Tenchi caught it in his hand and dropped it. He pulled out a pair of large handguns and took fire upon them as they regrouped for a counter attack. 4 of them burst into ashes immediately and several others soon followed them to the next life. When they were empty, he threw them to the side and suddenly, from his hands, a large group of fireballs erupted (I know this was not in the movie but I thought it might be interesting) and flew at different targets, and engulfed them in flames. He then withdrew from his back a large sword. He waited, as though daring his remaining adversaries to approach. Suddenly, they let out earsplitting roars, pulled out various melee weapons (swords, knives, etc.) and attacked. He moved quickly, slicing one in half, and blocking shots from his various foes. This continued until 6 more vampires perished. He then flew up to a nearby tree (another non-Blade power but bear with me) and waited until the remaining vampires approached. He suddenly whipped out an unusual two-bladed weapon and threw it. It glimmered in the night sky like a double bladed star until flinging itself around and slitting open the throats of the remaining blood-suckers and turning them into fiery ashes. All the while, Tenchi's "family" looked on in amazement as Tenchi defeated this group of incredibly deadly warriors with almost enjoyable ease, as though he was having fun. Yosho however required attention as he twisted, turned, and moaned in pain. Soon, there was only one of Tenchi's bloodsucking adversaries left, and he lay wounded on the ground. Tenchi approached him slowly as he tried to scramble away, but Tenchi caught him and picked him up by the neck. Tenchi- "Alright suckhead, this is where you get off." Tench removed from his belt a single, metallic stake. The creature twisted and convulsed in fear. Tenchi put on his chest. Creature- "No! Please don't." Tenchi suddenly smashed the stake in. The creature howled in an agonizing voice as he dissolved into flame and dust. His "family" was amazed to see the kind and gentle Tenchi kill, even these creatures, so mercilessly. Tenchi walked passed them to his grandfather. He stared at the old man for a moment and the others were deeply afraid as to what he could be contemplating. Slowly, Tenchi reached for a stake in his belt and the others were gripped in paralyzing horror. But, to their infinite relief, Tenchi put the stake back and picked up his grandfather. He turned to them as they looked at him questioningly. Tenchi- "Follow me." He suddenly began to fly in the direction of the nearby shrine. The others ran to follow him. They saw him landing up front of a nearby cave. They ran up to its walled up entrance. Ryoko- "Why are we stopping here Tenchi?" Tenchi did not answer but instead put his hand on one of the rocks and pushed it into the mountain. To their surprise, it came back out and a small keypad popped out of the hill. Tenchi entered a few digits and another small device came out of the hill and looked right at Tenchi. After a few seconds, a voice appeared. Computer voice- "Retinal-scan confirmed. Welcome back Tenchi." The cave suddenly revealed an opening and the others followed Tenchi as he walked inside.  
  
Chapter 3: Tenchi's Little Secret Tenchi walked in, still holding Yosho in his arms. The others followed suit, taking stock of their surroundings. They appeared to be in some kind of a workshop. There were racks of weapons and large tool sets everywhere they turned. Nearby, they saw an elderly man working on a Terran vehicle. He was wearing a pair of dark work glasses and was welding something under the hood. He looked up and saw Tenchi walking towards him with his entourage. Whistler- "What the hell are doing bringing them here?" Tenchi- "I have a small problem." He held up his grandfather, the bite on his neck starting to boil. Whistler- "He's been bit.and you didn't kill him." Tenchi- "Whistler, he's my grandfather." Whistler stared at Tenchi for a moment, then back at the man in his arms. He then turned around and motioned to a long table. He pulled a large syringe out of a drawer. Whistler- "Bring him here." Tenchi put his grandfather on the table. Whistler- "He's borderline. Another hour and he would start to change. He got a name?" Tenchi- "Yosho." Whistler- "All right. Listen up Yosho, I'm about to inject you with allium setivum; garlic. This is going to hurt a lot." He suddenly stuck the needle into the side of his neck. The others flinched as they saw Yosho convulse in pain. Once the man had finished, the bite began to smoke like a smoldering fire. Whistler- "I'd give him a 50-50 chance, assuming he makes it through the night. If he starts to turn, you kill him, or I will." The others were shocked at Tenchi's answer. Tenchi- "I will." Whistler looked at the women and Azusa who were standing nearby, looking cautiously at him. Whistler- "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Tenchi- "Right." He pointed to each of the women and gave introductions, pausing only at Mihoshi as she reached for a beaker of some unidentifiable liquid. Mihoshi- "Hi. What's this?" Whistler + Tenchi- "For the love of God don't touch that!!" Suddenly, that part of the room exploded. When the smoke cleared, everyone had been thrown to their backs and tools and weapons were strewn about everywhere. Whistler looked at Mihoshi with a murderous glance. He turned to Tenchi. Whistler- "She can't come in here any more." Washu- "Don't try, she'll get in." Finally, the introductions shifted to the elders. They looked at warily, then they saw his crippled leg, held in place by a leg brace. Funaho- "What happened to your leg?" Whistler looked at her angrily. Whistler- "Guess." With that the matter was closed. Whistler- "So, you all are really around a 1000 years old?" Misaki suddenly turned angry. Misaki- "Are you calling me old?!" Whistler looked at her scandalized. Whistler- "Lady, you are more than ten times my age and not only do you have no visible physical handicaps, such as a leg crutch (hint, hint), but you look like my daughter when she was about 24, so stop your moanin', and cut a bitter old man some slack alright?!" Everyone cringed, expecting to see her unleash a tidal wave of fury, but instead, she stopped talking and looked guiltily at the ground. Everyone was shocked. Finally, it was Azusa's turn. They both looked at each other, sizing the other one up. Finally, Azusa broke the ice. Azusa- "So, you live here?" Whistler- "Yeah, why?" Azusa sneered at the small bed and kitchen area. Azusa- "Very cozy huh?" Whistler looked at him for a second and suddenly laughed. Azusa- "What's so funny?" Whistler- "We spend nearly all the money we have hunting the bastards who nearly killed you and you expect us to buy more than this? Apparently, you're a bigger dumb ass than I thought ." Azusa suddenly turned vengeful at the sound of his mocking laughter. He threw a punch but before the blow could land, Tenchi caught his arm and twisted. Azusa was forced to the ground, cringing in pain. Tenchi voice was dripping with venom. Tenchi- "Try to throw a punch to either of us again Azusa, and I will rob you of that ability forever. Understand?" Azusa managed to painfully nod his head. Tenchi slowly released his arm. Azusa moved away, muttering things under his breath. Tenchi- "I gotta go do something. I will leave you to get aquainted." Tenchi turned and went into a nearby room. Ryoko & Ayeka began to follow. Whistler- "Stop!" They hesitated. Ryoko- "Why should we?" Whistler- "Because, Tenchi needs some privacy when he does this, so no going near him right now." They were going to go on, but then thought better of it. There was an awkward silence for a few moments when who would break the ice but Sasami. Sasami- "What were those things that attacked us sir?" Whistler- "First off, call me Whistler. Okay?" Sasami- "Okay." Whistler- "What you just had an encounter with were a disjoined parasitic branch of human evolution, more commonly known as vampires." Funaho- "Vampires?" Whistler looked surprised. Whistler- "You heard of 'em?" Funaho- "I am actually from the earth. When I was a young girl, my grandfather would tell me never to go into the forests alone because a large number of blood-sucking demons lived their." Whistler- "That was probably them." Washu- "I've read about them."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at her surprised. Washu- "Don't look so surprised, I actually have a deep love for terran literature. If there's one thing you terrans could do, it was make a great story or piece of art. So what do you use, crosses? The book said Christians believed crosses could drive them away." Whistler- "Crosses don't do jackshit, but some of the legends are true. Vampires are highly sensitive to silver, garlic, and UV rays, not to mention a large number of modern medicinal serums." Washu- "So, all these weapons." Whistler- ".carry silver bullets tipped with garlic nitrate. Don't kid yourself Washu, your not the only one in the universe who can make an energy weapon, but they would do no good against what we're up against. Tenchi and me, we make a good team. We both, by ourselves, could conceive and create weapons much stronger than anything else the most highly funded governments in the world could make in years, but we struck a nice balance. I make the weapons and Tenchi hunts with them. Ryoko- "So, how long have you known Tenchi?" Whistler- "About 3 years. Vampires "changed" my family. Tried to play with me, choose which one to turn first. In the end, I couldn't save any of them, but I managed to escape. They probably look much younger than I do now." Washu- "Why is that?" Whistler- "Vampires have the ability to slow their metabolic rates to a point where they cease to age. I'm not sure how long a vampire can live, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were naturally immortal." Washu- "What about Tenchi?" Whistler suddenly became nervous and edgy. The girls became a little concerned by his reaction. Whistler- "What about him?" Washu- "You know damn well what I mean!" The others were a little disturbed at Washu's passionate outburst. Whistler- "Fine, fine. Have a seat."  
  
They collapsed into different chairs and listened with rapt attention. Whistler- "You know how Tenchi's mother died when he was young?" They all nodded. Whistler- "That's not entirely true. His mother was bit when she was in labor."  
  
There was a collective gasp from his audience. Whistler- "He was born an anomaly. Half-man, half-vampire. About three years ago, I met him in Southern Korea. I almost missed what he really was. He is immune to garlic, silver, and sunlight, but he still possesses their healing capabilities, speed, strength, and other abilities. The only downside is he still has their thirst." Ayeka- "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what thirst?" Whistler- "A vampire's thirst for blood." They all stared open mouth at him. Whistler- "What Tenchi just left to do is take a serum we developed to fight his cravings. It has worked so far, but it's just a matter of time before his blood develops an immunity to it." They all were still open mouthed, shocked at what they had just heard. Whistler- "So, now you know."  
  
What do you think? Like it or lump it? Email me! 


End file.
